


Empty

by Silvianinetynine



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvianinetynine/pseuds/Silvianinetynine
Summary: [I Medici- Masters of Florence, Season 1, Cosimo POV, 1170 parole, Missing moment 1x04]Dal testo:Le mani di Cosimo de Medici si strinsero in maniera convulsa sulla coperta lisa che lo avvolgeva.L’umidità che impregnava la cella pareva penetrargli nelle ossa e scuotere il suo corpo con brividi violenti. Poteva, forse, essere un effetto del freddo, o del veleno che ancora gli annebbiava la mente e gli indeboliva il corpo. Tuttavia, l’uomo sapeva che si trattava di tremiti di paura.[...]La luce biancastra della luna faceva rilucere il metallo di bagliori sinistri: parevano il riflesso dei denti di Albizi che sorrideva con scherno, o il fantasma degli errori che lui stesso aveva commesso nel corso degli anni. L’uomo fissò l’oggetto per alcuni istanti, e questo parve ingrandirsi, inghiottirlo, e poi esplodere in un improvviso, terrificante boato.[...]Sotto le palpebre serrate con forza, tra le ombre dell’oscurità gli apparve un viso. Contessina..[Partecipante al concorso "Il vento e la foglia" indetto da Imamorgestern sul forum di EFP]





	Empty

_**Empty**_  
  
  
  
  
  


> Sotto il chiaro di luna  
>  vuoto era il calice  
>  spoglio il cuore.  
>  ( _Abbas Kiarostami)_

***

  
Le mani di Cosimo de Medici si strinsero in maniera convulsa sulla coperta lisa che lo avvolgeva. 

L’umidità che impregnava la cella pareva penetrargli nelle ossa e scuotere il suo corpo con brividi violenti.  
Poteva, forse, essere un effetto del freddo, o del veleno che ancora gli annebbiava la mente e gli indeboliva il corpo. Tuttavia, l’uomo sapeva che si trattava di tremiti di paura.  
Non temeva la condanna, perché si era pentito dei suoi peccati e non rifuggiva la morte, né il lasciare la famiglia, che sapeva essere in grado di sopravvivere senza di lui.  
Avrebbe voluto negarlo, ma, nel buio della stanza, illuminata soltanto dalla debole luce della luna che splendeva piena nel cielo, Cosimo de Medici aveva paura del vuoto e della confusione che sentiva dentro di sé e contro cui non riusciva a combattere. Erano nemici interni, angoscianti, ben peggiori degli antagonisti con cui si era fronteggiato fino a quel momento, perché non avevano un volto, né fattezze umane.

Nella sua testa continuavano a risuonare il clangore delle catene, il rumore della porta della prigione che sbatteva e le risate degli uomini della Signoria davanti al figlio Piero, che lo difendeva quando lui era troppo debole per farlo.  
Il cervello pareva scoppiargli, e così il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto.  
Il calice da cui aveva bevuto il veleno che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato pareva osservarlo dall’angolo della stanza dove lui, o forse il suo carceriere, lo aveva scagliato in un moto di rabbia e impotenza. Cosimo non ricordava che dei due fosse stato, solo il lampo di una mano e il suono dell’oggetto sul pavimento di pietra.  
La luce biancastra della luna faceva rilucere il metallo di bagliori sinistri: parevano il riflesso dei denti di Albizi che sorrideva con scherno, o il fantasma degli errori che lui stesso aveva commesso nel corso degli anni.  
L’uomo fissò l’oggetto per alcuni istanti, e questo parve ingrandirsi, inghiottirlo, e poi esplodere in un improvviso, terrificante boato. Un sudore ghiacciato prese a scorrere in sottili rivoli sulla fronte dell’uomo, lento, quasi intimorito anch’esso dal vuoto di quella cella, e le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare, tradendo ciò che provava. Ma nessuno, a parte i mattoni sporchi che lo circondavano, poteva vederlo.

Cosimo si sollevò la coperta fino a coprirsi il viso e le orecchie, in un disperato tentativo di mettere a tacere quei ricordi, quei rumori, quella paura. _Lasciatemi vedere mia moglie un’ultima volta. Soltanto per dirle addio._  
Quando anche quella voce, la sua stessa voce, si unì al coro che lo tormentava, Cosimo singhiozzò in maniera quasi animale. Se sono il suo carceriere fosse stato lì, probabilmente gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore perché, in fondo, egli era un uomo buono.  
Forse avrebbe liberato il prigioniero, o avrebbe scelto di confortarlo nel nome di Dio. Ma Malavolti non era lì, e Cosimo non poté far altro che arrendersi di fronte a quella tortura e tornare a stringersi la coperta all’altezza del cuore, alla ricerca di un po’ di calore; avrebbe voluto qualcuno da stringere per sentire il calore di un corpo umano accanto al suo.  
Desiderava mani dolci che gli accarezzavano i capelli fradici di sudore e i lineamenti contratti e braccia forti che lo abbracciavano e si prendevano parte di quella confusione che lo attanagliava e di quel peso che portava fin da giovanissimo.

Sotto le palpebre serrate con forza, tra le ombre dell’oscurità gli apparve un viso.  
Contessina.  
La vista della moglie gli causò un tremito ancora più forte, insieme ad una fitta al cuore forse più dolorosa del vuoto provato fino a quel momento.  
Si portò i pugni all’altezza degli occhi chiusi, cercando di scacciare quell’immagine, ma non appena Contessina se ne andò fu Bianca ad apparire, bella come il giorno del loro primo incontro, e poi suo padre, autorevole e con l’aria contrita che sempre aveva sul viso, e Piero sorridente, da bambino. Comparvero poi Lorenzo, accigliato, con le braccia muscoloso incrociate sul petto e l’aria di chi sta per dire qualcosa di sciocco, e Marcobello, se possibile più accigliato di lui. Una schiera di visi, una schiera di corpi, tutte le persone a cui aveva voluto bene senza mai poterlo esprimere veramente erano lì, davanti a lui.  
Cosimo aveva sentito un rumore di passi, e poi la porta della cella che si apriva e Contessina, sulla fronte una sottile ruga di preoccupazione e negli occhi una luce determinata, che entrava e si univa, di nuovo, a quei volti.  
Era venuta, erano tutti venuti a dirgli addio.  
Li vedeva, reali, amichevoli: non piangevano, anzi, ora sorridevano. Forse portavano buone notizie. L’uomo avrebbe voluto che parlassero, ma nessuno lo faceva: parevano invitare lui a prendere la parola.  
Allora, Cosimo si alzò per raggiungerli.  
Ma, in quell’istante, un conato di vomito e un giramento di testa lo interruppero e lo fecero accasciare sulla branda. L’uomo si strinse le mani all’altezza della pancia e spalancò gli occhi boccheggiando di dolore e sorpresa.  
La prima cosa che poté mettere a fuoco, dopo quell’improvviso malessere, fu nuovamente la sagoma del calice vuoto, desolata visione e memoria del tradimento operato nei suoi confronti. In Cosimo si insinuò, mentre ancora scosso osservava quelle linee tondeggianti in un silenzio tombale, il dubbio che il tradimento maggiore stesse venendo in realtà dalla sua stessa mente, che gli offriva visioni illusorie di una realtà inesistente e lontana.

Di nuovo, una sensazione di vuoto si fece, prepotente, spazio dentro di lui, dolorosa e insostenibile, e con quel presentimento egli alzò gli occhi verso l’ingresso della cella, là dove credeva avrebbe trovato i suoi famigliari.  
Tuttavia, non vide altro che ferro, pietre e muschio; il calore della sua visione svanì all’istante, lasciando spazio a un freddo ben peggiore di quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento, poiché veniva da dentro.  
Cosimo sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto e un nuovo singhiozzo di disperata impotenza gli scappò dalle labbra.  
Con gli occhi sbarrati, aperti per paura che il dormiveglia gli portasse nuove, amare illusioni, l’uomo si lasciò scivolare di nuovo sulla branda, la testa sul cuscino, lo sguardo fisso verso il soffitto.

Con un gelido, desolato silenzio dentro al cuore, seppe di non poter far altro che attendere, inerme, il suo destino. Cercò di dire addio a quelle persone che gli erano appena apparse, ma non riuscì a farlo.  
Guardò la luna, che mai gli era parsa tanto lontana, e poi di nuovo il calice a terra, senza poterli mettere a fuoco, senza potersi concentrare per far partire quelle espressioni di muto saluto.  
L’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare furono tutte la parole di affetto mai dette nel corso degli anni, alla durezza troppo spesso dimostrata, e al suo cuore, ormai spoglio, gelido, appendice inutile nell’involucro che il mondo aveva chiamato Cosimo de Medici, indurito dal peccato e dal peso delle responsabilità.  
Ormai, non riusciva a percepire più niente.  
Non sentiva più niente.

E, in verità, era proprio quello che lo terrorizzava.

***

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Salve a tutti. Mi voglio male. E vi voglio male. No, non è vero, vi voglio bene, ma scrivere questa fanfiction è stato un po' un continuo morire dentro, perchè nella puntata in questione Cosimo mi ha fatto una tenerezza e una pena immense, e parola dopo parole me lo vedevo davanti e mi immedesimavo in lui e beh, è stato doloroso. Spero che questo fiume di angst e introspezione (it's me) vi sia piaciuto, e che vi abbia trasmesso un po' del mio amore per i personaggi maltrattati dalla vita (it's me again!). La storia, come specificato nelle note, è un Missing Moment ambientato tra quando Malavolti se ne va dopo aver riportato Cosimo avvelenato in prigione e l'arrivo di Contessina (e quel momento spezzacuore in cui Cosimo dice che le loro esistenze non sono nulla in confronto al nome dei Medici). La storia è stata scritta per il contest Il vento e la foglia indetto sul forum di EFP da Iamamorgestern, partendo dalla poesia che trovate a inizio storia!  
> Concludo ringraziandovi per aver letto, augurandomi che la storia vi sia piaciuta e, come da rita, invitandovi a lasciare una recensione!  
> Un abbraccio e a presto,  
> 99


End file.
